birthday C0ck
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: Naruto berencana untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan Sasuke, namun, Sasuke tidak bisa menemaninya, dan jugua, Naruto diculik ! R n R plis ? :3 Warning : Lime, Lemon inside xD


Nyahooo semuaa~~ :3

Beo mo biikiin penpiik~ xDD

Ni penpik buat pertanda minta maapan Beo ke kalian semua~ kenepa ? karma dari kmaren isi penpik Beo yang With you ama Naruto kos-kostan kaga seruu !! kaga ada Lime ama Lemon.. soalnya, otak bejatnya gi ga mao jalan..

Nah.. sekarang, Beo bakalan bikin penpik yang isinya Line + Lemon..

Fufufu..

Ni Beo persembahin juga buat temen Beo yang ulang taun.. meskipun dia kaga doyan Yaoi.. xDD

Benernya, Beo mo bikinnya pas tanggan 10 Oktober.. TAPI ITU KAN KELAMAAN !! keburu angus duluan ni pik ~ _

Jadi, Beo bikin sekarang aja~ fufufu.. xDD

Jangan Flame Beo gara" judulnyaa~ yang ngasi saran buat judulnya, tuh temen sebangku Beo ! abisan Beo uda gat au mesti kasi judul apa lagi~~

Ni Beo bikin Oneshot ajo, yooo~

Jangan lupa REVIEW ~

OK~

MULEE~~

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Sasuseme.. uda pada tau, kan ?

Warning : Lime, Lemon, Yaoi, OOC~

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Birthday C*ck

By Aiko-tantan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Di sebuah apartment yang cukup besar di Konoha, terlihat seorang pemuda berambut jabrik pirang, berkulit kecoklatan, bermata biru langit, mempunyai 3 pasang garis di pipinya, dan bertubuh mungil untuk ukuran pemuda seusianya.

Pemuda tersebut sedang cengar-cengir melihat tanggalan bulan ini..

"Hehe.. sekarang udah tanggal 8 Oktober.. " ucap si Pemuda ini senang.

"Trus kenapa, Dobe ?" terdengar suara berat menghampirinya. Seorang Pemuda berambut ayam item, berkulit pucat, bermata gelap, dan mempunyai postur tubuh yang cukup 'berisi'. Pemuda itu sedang berdiri didepan pintu apartment Naruto.

"Aaaahh~~ Sasukee ~~ kapan kamu pulaang ??" Tanya Si pirang ini yang langsung berlari dan memeluk Sasuke.

"3 jam yang lalu aku baru sampai Konoha. Dan langsung mampir kesini" ucap Sasuke yang membalas pelukan si rambut pirang.

"Ehehehe.. aku kangen.. gimana rapatnya di Oto ? sukses ??" Tanya si pirang.

"Hmm.. kalo berdua gini, aku enggak mau ngomongin pekerjaan, Naruto.." ucap Sasuke sambil mulai mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Naruto yang sudah mulai memerah.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, menunggu bibir Sasuke untuk menekan bibrnya dengan lembut..

3 detik.. 3 menit..

Tidak ada sensasi lembut di bibirnya.

Narutopun membuka matanya, dan melihat Sasuke sedang menahan tawa.

"Buh.. mukamu aneh, Naru.. puh.. hahahahahahhaha.." tawa Sasukepun pecah.

"Te..TEMEE !! sialan kamuu !!!" teriak Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Mukanya sudah memerah melebihi kepiting kepanasan.

"Wahahahaha.. aduh.. maaf, Naru.. mukamu imut banget.. aku jadi enggak tahan buat ngerjain kamuu~~" ucap Sasuke sambil memencet pipi kenyal Naruto.

"Te..teme ! jangan sentuh akuu !!" teriak Naruto sambil menepis tangan Sasuke dari pipinya, dan membalikkan badannya.

"Naru-chan sayang.. jangan marah, doong..~" ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku benci kamu, temeee !!" ucap Naruto sambil mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Tenagamu enggak akan kuat, Dobee~~" sindir Sasuke, yang langsung memegang dagu Naruto, dan menecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

"Ini, kan yang kamu tunggu ?" ucap Sasuke. Senyum jahil menghiasi bibirnya.

"Teme sial.." ucap Naruto. Lalu Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sasuke, mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Sasuke, dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke.

Sasukepun membalas ciuman dari kekasihnya itu. Ia menjilat bibir bawah Naruto untuk minta izin memasuki mulutnya. Narutopun membuka mulutnya perlahan, ia merasakan Lidah Sasuke melesat masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya. Lidah Sasuke mulai menjelajahi segala sisi dari mulut pemuda yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Merasa membutuhkan udara, Naruto melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

"Naru.." ucap Sasuke mengoda, Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan membisikkan kata-kata manis di telinga Naruto, dan mengigit telingan Naruto dengan lembut.

"Sash.. mmnn.." erang Naruto sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasukepun turun ke leher bening Naruto. Mengigit dengan lembut titik-titik sensitive Naruto, dan mengulumnya dengan hati-hati. Sasukepun meninggalkan beberapa kissmark yang cukup merah di leher Naruto.

"Sas.. cuhkuupp…." Ucap Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke.

"Bukannya kamu mau, Naru-chan ?" goda Sasuke.

"Eng.. enggak.." tolak Naruto.

"Hnnn.. sungguh ? disini udah keras, tuh." Ucap Sasuke nakal sambil mencubit tonjolan di dada Naruto.

"Hentikaan !!!" ucap Naruto sambil menepis Tangan Sasuke. Dan membalikkan badannya.

"Kenapa, Naru ? gi dapet, ya ? ko sensi ? kaya cewe aja.." ucap Sasuke jahil.

"Huuft ! berisik ! unn.. Teme.. aku mau Tanya !" ucap Naruto sambil membalikkan badannya. Raut mukanya menjadi serius.

"Hn ? silahkan.." lanjut Sasuke.

"Kamu ingat ? tanggal 10 Oktober ada apa ?" ucap Naruto. Muncul keringat dingin di pipinya.

"Puh.. hahahah… dasar dobe.. tentu aja aku inget ! ulang tahunmu, kan ?" ucap Sasuke sambil terus tertawa.

Seketika, mukan Naruto jadi cerah. Cengiran khasnya menghiasi mukanya yang manis itu.

"Jadi..? bisa kita kayain berdua ?" ucap Naruto berharap.

"Eh ? uum.. maaf, Dobe.. soal itu.." ucap Sasuke

"Eh ? " Naruto kaget.

"Aku enggak bisa. Ada rapat penting dengan Hyuuga Company.. maaf, Dobe.." ucap Sasuke menyesal.

"Eeeehh ?? kok gitu ?? jadi buat kamu pekerjaan lebih penting daripada aku ??" ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Bukan gitu, Naru.. tapi.." Sasuke mencoba untuk membela dirinya.

"Tapia pa ?? Uuuh !! yaudah sana kalo enggak bisa ! jangan ketemu aku lagi ! Sana keluar !" teriak Naruto sambil mendorong Sasuke.

"NARU—" sebelum Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah membanting pintu apartmentnya.

"Pergi kamu !!!" teriak Naruto dari dalam apartmentnya.

"Naruto !! OI !! DOBE !" teriak Sasuke sambil menggedor pintu apartment Naruto

"PERGI ! AKU ENGGAK MAU LIAT KAMUU !!" teriak Naruto lantang.

Sasukepun meninggalkan Apartment Naruto dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

------------_________-----------------

"BAKA TEME !!" teriak Naruto sambil menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

Narutopun menghempaskan badannya di kasurnya yang berwarna orange ngejreng itu.

Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan melupakan si Teme-rambut ayam-berengsek- itu.

"Baka.. teme.. BAKA !" ucap Naruto berkali-kali sambil menittikkan air matanya.

Narutopun tertidur dengan air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya.

====pagii~~=====

"Uuuh.. palaku puyeng…" ucap Naruto yang baru bangun sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Naruto berjalan menuju dapur, mengambil sekotak susu sapi kartonan, dan langsung meneguknya. Lalu ia pergi ke kamar mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi.. habis mandi kubantu ibu.. HALAH ! salah .. maksudnya, setelah menggosok gigi, Naruto membuka bajunya, mengambil handuk, dan pergi mandi.

Setelah dirasa segar setelah mandi, Naruto mengeringkan badannya, dan memakai kaus berwarna orange, bergaris-garis hitam, celana pendek sedengkul berwarna hitam, dan membiarkan rambutnya berantakkan seperti biasa.

Hari ini hari minggu, dimana semua orang libur dari kegiatan-kegiatannya sehari-hari. Begitu pula Naruto. Berhubung ia sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke, iapun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendirian memutari Konoha. Ia pun menutup pintu apartmentnya, menguncinya, dan pergi meninggalkan apartmentnya.

'Hnn.. hari ini aku mesti ngapain ??' batin Naruto sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah.

"Narutoo !!" teriak seorang pemuda jabrik berambut hitam, mempunyai sepasang segitiga berwarna merah di bawah matanya, dan membawa-bawa seekor anjing putih.

"Yo Kiba ! watsap ?" Sapa Naruto pada Kiba.

"Kamu ngapain jalan-jalan sendirian di hari libur begini ? lagipula besok kan ulang tahunmu.." ucap Kiba

"Si teme satu itu membuatku kesal.. jadi aku enggak mau ketemu dia.." ucap Naruto sebal

"Hee.. berantem ngapa lagi ? besok kamu enggak ngerayain berdua ama dia, dong ?" Tanya Kiba

"Yah.. lagipula dia ada rapat ama Hyuuga Company.." ucap Naruto sambil menerawang jauh.

"Waduh.. yang sabar sajalah, Nar.. resiko punya Pacar sibuk.." ucap Kiba menghibur.

"Haah.. yaya.. selalu sabar.." ucap Naruto

Kiba pun beranjak pergi setelah mengobrol cukup lama dengan Naruto. Naruto pun berjalan kembali mengelilingi Konoha. Namun, ketika ia ingin pulang, ia melihat 3 sosok –pria berbaju hitam-hitam— menghalaunya.

"A..ada apa ini ?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Maafkan kami, tapi kami ditugaskann untuk menculik anda.. bolehkah kami nyulik anda ?" Ucap seorang pria berbaju hitam tersebut.

"Bego ! mana ada orang mao nyulik minta ijin !! TOLOL !" ucap seorang rekan dari 3 irang ini sambil mengeplak kepala temannya yang tadi bicara.

"Err.. maaf.." ucap Pemuda yang satu lagi.

Naruto yang bingung dengan kelakuan mereka berusaha untuk kabur, namun, salah seorang dari pria hitam-hitam itu sudah menarik Naruto, dan membekap Naruto dengan saputangan yang sudah diberi obat tidur. Dan membuat Naruto pingsan seketika.

"Baik.. saatnya ngasih nih anak ke bos.." ucap Seorang lagi..

"Hun..hun.." sambung ekannya yang lain sambil mengannguk.

======_________==========

(=_=)

"A..aku dimana ?" Naruto mencoba untuk membuka matanya, Namun pandangannya gelap.. dan ia baru menyadari kalau matanya ditutup oleh sebuah kain. Tangan dan kakinya diikat di sebuah kursi.

Naruto mencoba untuk memberontak, namun percuma, tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan kuat.

"Selamat datang, Naruto." Suara berat seorang pemuda menyapa Naruto.

"Kau ! kau siapa ???" teriak Naruto.

"Jahatnya.. kamu enggak ngenalin aku ?? hahahaah…" ucap pemuda tersebut sambil tertawa.

"Apa maumu ??" teriak Naruto.

"Mauku ?" ucap pemuda tersebut sambil berjaalan kearah Naruto.

"Ini.." lanjut pemuda tersebut sambil menyentuh 'barang' Naruto

"Le.. LEPASKAN AKU ! BERENGSEK !" teriak Naruto lantang

"Wah.. wah.. nampaknya kamu udah enggak sabar, ya ? Hn ?" lanjut pemuda itu kembali, sambil mulai memain-mainkan resleting celana Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku ! berengsek !" Naruto mulai memberontak sekuatnya.

"Ara.. Naru-chan.. jangan ngeberontak.. kan sakit.." ucap Pemuda tersebut sambil mencoba untuk mengeluarkan 'baarang' Naruto dari sarangnya.

"berengsek ! jangan sentuh aku !!" teriak Naruto.

"Ssshh.. diamlah, Naru-chan.. nikmati aja.." ucap pemuda tersebut sambil mencium dengan lembut pngkal 'barang' Naruto.

"Errh… hentikan.." erang Naruto ketika 'barangnya' mulai dimainkan oleh si pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda tersebut tidak mengubris perlawanan Naruto, dan mulai menjilati 'barang' Naruto yang membuat Naruto mendesah.

"Errh.. kumohon.. siapapun kamu.. hentikan.. kumohon.." ucap Naruto

"Wah.. kamu sampai memohon kepadaku, Naru-chan ?" ucap si pemuda ini sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Pemuda tersebut mulai memasukkan 'barang' Naruto kedalam mulutnya. Mengulumnya perlahan, dan memajumundurkannya dengan irama yang pas.

"Ahhnn.. mmnh.." Naruto tidak bisa menahan sensasi-sensasi yang diberikan oleh pemuda tersebut, dan tidak lama, Naruto pun mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam mulut si pemuda.

"Hmmn.. kau memang tidak berubah, Naru.. tetap manis seperti biasa." Ucap Pemuda tersubut sambil meneguk seluruh cairan yang dikeluarkan Naruto di dalam mulutnya, dan menjilati sisa-sisa cairan tersebut di bibirnya.

"Uff.. hah.. hnn.." Naruto pun menjadi lemas.

Pemuda tersebut kembali memasukkan 'barang' Naruto kedalam sangkarnya.

'TENG..TENG..'

Jampun berdentang, pertanda kini sudah tepat pukul 12 malam, yang menandakan bahwa telah datangnya tanggal 10 Oktober.

Naruto yang mendengar dentang jam tersebut menangis. Meratapi ulang tahun tersialnya untuk tahun ini. Dimana ia bertengkar dengan Sasuke, dan diculik dan dimainkan oleh orang yang ia tidak kenal pula.

Seketika, suara pemuda itu berubah menjadi suara pemuda yang amat Naruto kenali.

"Happy birthday, Naruto.." bisik Pemuda tersebut di telinga Naruto.

"Sa..Suke ?" ucap Naruto tidak percaya.

Pemuda tersebut membuka penutup mata Naruto, dan tersenyum hangat.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Ohime-sama…" ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke ?? kenapa bisa ??" ucap Naruto tidak percaya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, dan ia baru menyadari, bahwa ini adalah kamar Sasuke..

"Maaf, ya.. tadi aku menggodamu.. " ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan alat yang ia pakai tadi untuk mengubah suaranya.

"Ja..jadi ?? INI SEMUA KERJAAAN KAMU ??" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Maaf, Naru.. hehehe.. iya.. aku yang rencanain semua.." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Teme ! kamu jahaat !!" teriak Naruto.

"Loh ? jadi kamu enggak mau ngerayain ulang tahun sama aku ?" ucap Sasuke lagi.

"B..bukannya enggak mau, sih.. ta.. tapi buka tali ini dulu ! sakit, tau !" ucap Naruto.

"Haa'i.." Sasukepun membuka pengikat tali Naruto.

Sasukepun memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"Gomen, ne.. sakit, ya ?" ucap Sasuke sambil mencium pergelangan tangan Naruto yang terikat tadi.

"Lu..lumayan.." muka Naruto memerah.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman di pergelangan Naruto, menatap mata biru Naruto, dan mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Naruto, dan mencium makhluk pirang itu dengan lembut.

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, Sasuke menjilati bibir bawah Naruto, Naruto pun membuka mulutnya, dan mempersilahkan lidah Sasuke untuk menjelajahi mulutnya yang manis itu.

sebelah tangan Sasuke yang bebas, mulai menggerayangi punggung Naruto, sebelah tangannya lagi, menyelip ke dalam celana Naruto dan menngerayangi bokong kenyal Naruto.

"Sash.. Mmnn.." erang Naruto disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan Naruto menghirup udara. Sasuke melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan menggigiti kuping Naruto dengan lembut, dan membisikkan kata-kata manis di kuping Naruto.

Setelah membuat Naruto meleleh dengan bisikan-bisikan mautnya, Sasuke turun ke leher Naruto. Menggigiti titik-titik sensitiv yang bisa membuat kekasihnya itu mengerang keenakan.

Sasuke memang jagonya untuk membuat Naruto lumer dalam pelukannya. Semua tehnik-tehnik Sasuke tidak pernah gagal untuk melumerkan tubuh mungil Naruto yang diidam-idamkan kebanyakan orang itu.

"Hmmnh.. Sashh.." erang Naruto ketika Sasuke menggigiti dan melumat titik sensitive Naruto.

"Naru.. kamu gampang banget ON, sih ?" ucap Sasuke jahil sambil meraba 'barang Naruto.'

Sasuke menidurkan Naruto ke kasurnya. Dan membuka baju Naruto dan juga bajunya.

Sasuke menjilati leher Naruto, lalu turun ke dadanya. Sasuke menjilat-jilati puting Naruto yang sudah mengeras dengan sempurna.

Tangannya yang lain, memain-mainkan putingnya yang sebelah lagi.

Sasuke menggigit lembut putting Naruto.

"Ermh.. Sash.. hmmnn…" Naruto mebcebgkram rambut Sasuke dengan erat.

Sasuke kembali menjilati badan Naruto, berhenti sebentar di pusarnya, menjilatinya dengan lembut, dan kembali turun ke 'barang' Naruto.

Sasuke mulai mencium puncuk 'barang' Naruto dengan lembut, menjilati dan menggitinya dengan lembut, dan juga membuka mulutnya untuk melahap 'barang' Naruto. Setelah seluruh 'barang' Naruto masuk kedalam mulut Sasuke, Sasuke kembali memajumundurkan mulutnya dengan irama yang pas.

"Sash.. Sasuke.. ahn.." Naruto mengerang.. merasakan sensasi yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

Dan tidak lama, Naruto kembali mencapai klimaksnya, dan menyemburkan lagi cairannya ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Kamu cepet bener keluarnya.." ucap Sasuke jahil

"Berhenti menjahiliku, Sasu-teme !" ucap Naruto sambil terengah-engah.

"Yayaya.. whatever.." Sasuke berdiri, dan mengambil sekotak buah jeruk dan yogurt dari dalam kulkas.

"Jeruk ama yogurt ? buat apa ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Buah kesukaanmu, kan ?" ucap Sasuke sambil mengigit sebuah jeruk yang sudah terkupas.

"Terus ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hh.. kamu emang bodoh, Dobe.. enggak di pekerjaan.. enggak dikasur.."ucap Sasuke sambil menghela nafas panjang.

Sasuke mencocol jeruk tersubut ke dalam yogurt, mengigit jeruknya, dan mendekatkannya kearah Naruto.

"Sass—" sebelum Naruto selsai berbicara, Sasuke memasukkan jeruk tersebut kedalam mulut Naruto dengan mulutnya.

Narutopun menerima buah tercintanya tersebut dengan senang. Ia melingkarkan kembali lengannya ke leher Sasuke, untuk memperdalam rasa jeruk yang membaur dimulutnya. Lidah Naruto bermain-main dan memindahkan semua rasa jeruk tersebut ke dalam mulutnya.

Sasukepun melepaskan ciuman itu.

"Kamu rakus, ya, Dobe.." ucap Sasuke dengan senyum menyebalkannya itu.

"Sasuke rasa jeruk.." ucap Naruto senang.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto untuk kembali bertelentang di kasurnya, kembali Sasuke mengambil sekotak jeruk dan yogurt tersebut. Sasuke menaruh jeruk tersebut di atas kedua puting Naruto, dan menumpahkan yogurtnya ke badan Naruto.

"Di..dingiin.." ucap Naruto sambil menggeliat.

"Kamu tampak manis, Naru.." ucap Sasuke.

"Baka ! Hentai teeme !" ucap Naruto. Mukanya memerah.

Sasuke kembali menjilati badan Naruto yang berlumuran yogurt tersebut. Ia tidak menyisakan secuilpun yogurt di badan indah Naruto. Menggigit Jeruk dan juga putting Naruto dengan lembut.

"Sashh.. berhenti menggodakuu.." erang Naruto sambil kembali mencengkram rambut Sasuke yang kini berantakan.

"Puh.. kamu.. napsuan, yah ~" ucap Sasuke jahil

"Gara-gara sapa ??" ucap Naruto kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke akhirnya menghentikan kegiatan jilat-menjilatnya.

Ia berdiri kembali untuk mengambil baby oil dari dalam laci, melumuri jari-jari tangannya dengan baby oil tersebut.

Sudah mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke, Naruto membantu Sasuke dengan melebarkan kedua pahanya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas melihat kenurutan Naruto.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke mulai memasukkan jari pertamanya ke dalam lubang Naruto.

"Engh.. S..sakiitt.." ucap Naruto

"Sakit? Maaf, ya.. sebentar.. kamu sempit soalnya.." ucap Sasuke

"Uungh.." erang Naruto saat Sasuke kembali memasukkan jarinya yang kedua.

Sampai jarinya yang ketiga. Ia merasa lubang tersebut sudah cukup untuk memasukkan 'barang' miliknya kedalam Naruto.

"Naru.. kamu siap ?" Tanya Sasuke yang sudah mempersiapkan kejantanannya didepan liang Naruto.

"U..uumm…" Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum senang, dan mulai memasukkan kejantannannya kedalam Naruto secara perlahan. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya itu.

Naruto mengerang kesakitan meskipun belum semua dari kejantanan Sasuke berhasil masuk kedalam lunangnya tersebut.

Dan.. Akhirnya, seluruh kejantanan Sasuke berhasil masuk kedalam Naruto.

Sasuke memberhrntikan sebentar, ia menunggu Naruto untuk membiasakan dirinya dengan 'barang' Sasuke yang sudah terhisap didalammnya.

"Sudah ?" Tanya Sasuke

"Unn.. bergeraklah.." ucap Naruto pelan.

Sasukepun mulai memajumundurkannya dengan perlahan. Namun dengan tempo yang pas.

"Ahhnn.. Sasuke.. Sasshh.. hnmmhh.." reang Naruto sambil mengencangkan cengkramannya di punggung Sasuke.

"Naru.. ahhnn.." desah Sasuke.

Sasuke mempercepat gerakan in-out nya.

"Ahhmmnn.. Sashh.. Sasshh.." erang Naruto semakin keras.

"Naru..ehhm.. hh.." Sasuke terus mempercepat gerakannya.

Tidak lama, Naruto merasakan puncak klimaksnya.

"Sash.. aku.. aku udah enggak tahan !!" teriak Naruto.

"Sebentar lagi… aku juga keluar.." ucap Sasuke..

"SASUKEE!!"

"NARUTOO!!!"

Teriak mereka berdua sambil mengeluarkan cairan milik mereka masing-masing.

Cairan milik Naruto keluar ke perut Sasuke, dan cairan Sasuke keluar di dalam Naruto.

Sasukepun mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sudah melemas.

"Sas.. makasih.. ini hadiah ulang tahun terindah yang pernah aku terima.." ucap Naruto sambil memeluk Sasuke.

"Sama-sama Naru.. aku sayang kamu.." ucap Sasuke sambil membalas pelukan Naruto.

Mereka berduapun tertidur sambil berpelukan.. sampai pagi..~~

FIN ~ END ~ TAMAD ~

FUAH !!

SELESE juga..

Dengan panjang 9 halaman d !

ONESHOT TERPANJANG YANG PERNAH BEO BIKIN !!

xDDD

*senang

Wew…

Capek, ey.. mana laper, lagi.. belom makan dari pagi.. hufft..

Naruto (N) : Eh! Author begok ! kenapa bikin nih piknya sekarang ? aku kan ultahnya masih beberapa bulan lagi !

B : bodo amat.. suka-suka gua.. selagi ni cerita masih fresh di otak gua..

N : uuh.. Sasuuu-chaann.. author itu jahat ama akuu..

S : *sibuk baca lemonan dia ama Naru

N : Sasu-chan jahaat !!

B : mampus, luuh~~ wakakakak.. xDDD

N : udah, lah.. erm.. para pembaca.. review, yaa ? *puppy eyes no jutsu

S : Naruu.. kamu maniiss~ *meluk Naruto.. pembacaa.. kan Naru-chan ku uda manis gini, kasi ripiu, ya.. kalo enggak, ntar kita bisa di makan idup-idup ama si author kanibal ntuh

N : iya.. ripiu, plis ? *nyengir khas Naruto

B : NARUTO MANIIIS !!! SINI SAYAANG !!

S : di lempar kunai ama Sasuke..

Wahahahahhah.. xDDDDDDD

Ookokoko… RIPIIU SAJALAAH !!

Ripiu beo.. okok ?? xDDDD


End file.
